The Chance
by Fandom Muppet
Summary: With the solution of a major problem of Sam and Dean's life being offered through Kevin it's a little hard to not have doubts. To close the gates of hell was a dream come true. Sam couldn't help the fact that he had big doubts. He also couldn't help the fact that he felt hopeful. A short little ficlet that came along the other day.


**So I came up with this the other day. I got around to typing it out. Basically Sam's getting hopeful over the close the gates of hell idea.**

**I don't own anything but my own ideas. Review if you want. It would be appreciated.  
**

* * *

"Only how to close to gates of hell" Kevin smiled smugly at the Sam and Dean. He was waiting for a reaction. Surprise and disbelief was the dominating emotions on Dean's face. "Come again?" He blurted out, not quite believing what he was hearing. If Sam was honest he wasn't sure he believed it either.

Kevin's smile turned more smug if it was even possible. "Banish all demons off the face of the Earth. Lock them away forever." Kevin clarified. Both brothers continued to look at Kevin, dumbstruck. "That could be important." He added.

Sam and Dean both looked at each other. Dean approached Kevin. "Close the gate of hell…forever?" Kevin merely offered a smile in response. "Yeah. Yeah that could be important." Dean's voice was a little of pitch when he spoke.

Sam's mind hurriedly tried to put the pieces together.

It was their chance. It was his chance. Sam knew if he could, he would give up hunting, he would go back to school if he could, he would be together with Amelia. Sam could have that simple, normal apple pie life. Sam could have a family and not have to worry. No demons that could put Amelia into harms way. She would never have to suffer the fate of mom, or Jess. Sam could settle down with her. But these things never work out did they?

Sam followed Dean outside. They needed to talk about this.

Sam shifted uneasily, he leaned on the banister in front of him. He would risk a few glances at his brother. He wasn't sure how he wanted to say this. "What?" Dean asked, a bit too quickly.

"There's no way that Kevin's getting out of this intact is there?" Sam asked. Once Kevin would get fully involved, there was no going back. _Bad things happen to people when they help the Winchesters. _Sam reminded himself. Dean spoke. "He seems to be doing pretty well so far." Sam inwardly twitched. He rolled his eyes and looked away. "Yeah, he got out." Sam said. "And now he's in it." Dean said firmly. Sam couldn't look at his brother just yet. To be honest, Sam didn't want this kind of life for Kevin. "Whether he likes it or not." Dean added.

Sam looked at his brother. "So free will, that's only for you?" Sam asked. He was pulled back into this life with the promise of it only being for a weekend. That it was only for a case. Dean jerked back a bit, surprised by what his younger brother said. "I can't believe what I'm hearing." Dean retorted. Sam again found himself not being able to look at this brother. "Sam, we have the opportunity to wipe the slate clean. We take Kevin to the tablet, he tells us the spell. We send every demon back to hell, forever!" The elder Winchester was riled up.

Sam couldn't bring himself to say anything. It sounded so easy but things were never that easy, not for them. Something was bound to go wrong, things always did. Unaware of his brother's thoughts Dean continued. "Every single bastard that destroyed our lives. Killed our mother, killed Jess." Sam flinched inwardly. Those wounds hadn't healed properly. Sam couldn't meet his brother's gaze for more than a few seconds. "And you're not sure?" Sam found himself unable to answer his brother. Sam walked away.

He had decided to go check up on Kevin. He has been on his own for a year after all. He was feeling the guilt about that.

Sam couldn't help but wonder what would happen if they succeeded in closing the gates.

In his life Sam knew more often than not things just didn't work out for them. That the plans that involve this little family often went awry. Their little make shift family was reduced down to one for a whole year. Cas, Bobby, Jo, Ellen, and even Ash. All of them were gone, the list could go on. Sam knew this all. But this also was the word of God, telling them that there was a chance at an actual life. A chance for a normal life.

Kevin wouldn't have to run anymore. He was younger so he still had a better chance then the brothers at a proper career. Maybe even without the threat of demons and Crowley hanging over their heads they could even find a way to get Cas back. Dean never said he was dead after all, not directly anyways.

Against Sam Winchester's better judgment, with everything that's gone wrong in their messed up lives he started to faith in this plan. Sam hoped that they could do this, that the possibility of a normal life could actually happen.

_I hope I don't regret this. _He thought to himself as he approached Kevin.

* * *

**And that's that. There will be mistakes. I haven't gotten a proper beta yet. I would really appreciate any reviews for this and do make note that this is the first SPN fic I've written. **


End file.
